Nathan's revenge
by Lilith Thunderstorm
Summary: Nathan tries to kidnap Lissa. He wants to make Dimitri and Rose follow her so he can take revenge on them. In this story Christian is turned Strigoi by Nathan. Christian still has feelings for Lissa and he does anything to keep her alive. Will Nathan get his revenge on Rose and Dimitri?
1. Chapter 1 'Mistakes'

Chapter 1 ''Mistakes''

**POV: Lissa**

I feel my heart pound in my chest, when I see a dark shadow appear out of nowhere. It moves closer to me. I'm in total shock. I know I should be running or something, but I just keep standing there.

The shadow becomes a silhouette of a man. I can't see his face, but he is tall, broad-shouldered and casually dressed. He looks familiar, but I still can't quite recognise him.

He moves even closer. ''Lissa, nice to see you again''

''Who are you? Who let you in here?'' I say. My hands become numb. _Shit, I really don't need a panic attack right now_. I clench my hands into fists, to prevent them from shaking.

"My time for revenge has come.'' The man moves closer to me and he's now a few feet away. The moonlight, coming through the window on the far left wall, shines on his face. Suddenly I recognise him. I hold my breath.

Nathan.

I try to contain my posture, but my knees feel too weak to hold me up and I feel like I can faint any moment. ''No, this can't be..'' I say quietly. I swallow hard and say louder this time ''I thought you were dead. I saw Rose kill you. I saw it..- '' I tried to keep my voice steady but I failed.

''You two left too quickly, you see. Never leave a Strigoi body, until you're sure it's dead. I thought Rose would have learned that lesson by now.'' Nathan says with a smirk on his face.

I glare at him, but soon enough I get too terrified to look at him any longer. I suddenly think about Christian. Back when he wasn't turned, when his body was still full of life. It's all Nathan's fault, because Christian got turned by _him_.

Nathan intentionally went for me, but Christian sacrificed his life for me and he got bit instead.

The memory hurts and I am on the verge of tears. Tears of grief, anger. I swallow and blink the tears away. _He can't see me cry, I don't want to look weak_.

_My Christian is gone, because of him. He, who had turned Dimitri and now Christian._

I was going to let Moroi work together with the damphirs to make the cities safer. Nathan didn't want this to happen, so he followed me, Christian, Rose and our other guardians. We were in a truck heading towards Adrian in Palm Springs. We were going to talk about the tattoos that were supposed to prevent Strigoi from turning more innocents. On our way a group of Strigoi attacked us, knocking out all of our guardians, except Rose. Nathan started toward me and said he was going to turn me, but Christian set him on fire and the Strigoi started toward him and turned him. Rose staked him with a silver stake in his chest, but is was already too late. Christian was already turned. I fell to my knees beside Christian, but Rose grabbed my arms and pulled me up. ''He is going to awake soon. If we don't get out of here, we'll all be dead'' We started to run. We went to Court, told Dimitri about the attack and grabbed our stuff as quickly as possible. We took the first plane to Russia and decided to stay at Dimitri's old home in Siberia.

Rose was still at the house with Dimitri. I wanted to clear my head and went to a nearby church. Rose insisted on going with me, but I wanted to go alone. I needed to go alone. I don't want her to dedicate her whole life to me. I thought I could take care of it on my own.

But apparently I can't, because here I am, standing in front of a Strigoi who wants to kill. My life really sucks.

I start to back away, but Nathan grabs my arms and leans closer toward me and looks me right in the eye. I can see the red ring around his pupil and I shudder. He has the terrible smell of decay, blood and cologne.

''Where do you think you're going? '' he says. His grip is so tight it hurts.

''Let me go!'' I scream. I feel powerless.

I try to think of something that will help me escape this place.

Suddenly I think about compelling him, but I don't think I'm able to compel a Strigoi.

''Look, your highness, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way. You can go with me and keep your mouth shut or I can make you go with me. I assure you, it won't be pleasant.''

I keep trying to break myself free from his grip, but I know it's useless. He a Strigoi and I'm a Moroi. I don't stand a chance. But still, somewhere in me, I know I can't go with him. I have to do anything to get away.

I kick him in his balls, but it just feels like I'm kicking an iron bar. The only thing I have accomplished is that my foot hurts now.

He smiles and says ''I assume you want it the hard way then'' He throws me against the wall and the impact knocks the breath out of me. My vision turns blurry and fades away, until I see nothing but black.


	2. Chapter 2 'Already gone'

Chapter 2 "Already gone''

**POV: Lissa**

''_We have to go''_

'_No I can't leave him. We can't leave him, Rose!'' _

''_Lissa, we have to go now! Lissa, Lissa!'' _

''Lissa, please. Lissa'' I see someone leaning over me, grabbing my arms and shaking me heavily. My eyelids feel heavy and dark spots are blurring my vision. Then I see deep brown eyes watching me with concern. ''Viktoria?'' I get out with much effort. I try to sit up but I can't get my body to move the way I want it to move.

I am only able to turn my head sideways. Seeing that Viktoria is not the only one surrounding me. Olena, Yeva and Karolina are also surrounding me. I feel a cold feeling creep up my back and discover I'm lying on a brick pavement. Everyone has a horrified look in their eyes. Only Yeva's eyes seem a little out of place. She looks at me with a look I can't quite place, but then again it is always hard to measure her.

Viktoria says something, but I can't pay any attention to her words. Everything is going too fast and I drift away again. I feel hands carry me. Pictures flash before my eyes.

The accident, Rose and Dimitri, Christian. All my fears and terrible memories come back at me at once. Ringing me with darkness as I try to remember what's happened. Something with Rose… or…no Christian….and Nathan.

NATHAN.

I snap out of the darkness and find myself in yet another place or actually a room. What's happening? I try to sit up, but my arms and legs are strapped to the bed. _What is this? I really don't need this right now._

My head is throbbing. I look around the room and try to find out where the hell I am. All the walls are white and the air smells of antiseptic. I look down at what I'm wearing, which is a thin blue robe.

Where am I? A hospital? Then why am I strapped to a bed, like I'm some crazy mentally ill person.

A door opens and Olena and Viktoria start entering the room. ''How are you feeling?'' says Viktoria.

_How am I feeling? I'm strapped to a bed. Have no idea what I'm doing here and my head hurts like hell. _

''Okay, I guess. What's going on? Why am I here?''

There is only silence.

''Well! What is going on!?'' I demand.

Viktoria takes a deep breath and says ''We found you yesterday in an alley near the church, covered in litter. We thought you were dead and tried to see if you were still alive. You were conscious for only a few seconds before you went unconscious again. You were all covered in blood, but it was clear that it wasn't your blood.

We brought you to a friend of ours at the hospital, who secretly treats Moroi and Dhampires. She said that all the blood you were covered in was Strigoi blood. We don't know what happened to you. We only know you that have a concussion and a lot of bruises.''

''So .. why am I strapped to this bed?'' I say.

''Because you were very restless during you're unconsciousness. We had to calm you by giving you drugs. Just to be save, the doctor decided to strap you to the bed.'' says Viktoria. ''Lissa, we have a few questions we want to ask you, okay?''

''Okay!?''

"Do you remember anything that happened that night?''

''Nathan'' I say with a bit of effort. ''He. .he tried to kidnap me. He was saying something about finally getting his revenge on Rose and Dimitri. He was trying to use me as bait. He got a hold of me and threw me against a wall. I can't remember anything after that.''

Olena is sobbing now. _Is it because of what Nathan did to me?_

I can see that Viktoria is trying hard to control her emotions. ''Nathan is dead'' she whispers.

I feel a pang of pain in my chest. Something must be terribly wrong. ''Viktoria, where are Rose and Dimitri?"

Viktoria swallows hard and says ''They are gone.''

''What!?'' I almost scream.

''Right after we got back home, there was no one there. We started calling you and eventually decided to search for you, and after a while we only found you. Nobody has seen Rose or Dimitri since.''

''No, they couldn't …I ..-'' I trail off. _No, Nathan must have sent his companions to get Rose and Dimitri._

Olena now says, through her sobs ''If ..Nathan is alive… then he must….have gotten them'' Tears are streaming down her face.

At that moment I start trying to loosen the straps, which is useless. ''We have to do something! They weren't supposed to be kidnapped. I was! We have to get them!''

A nurse comes rushing in and she inserts a needle in my arm. I start to feel dizzy and everything is black again.


	3. Chapter 3 'Help'

Chapter 3 ''Help!''

**POV: Adrian **

''I really like you, you know?'' I say.

''I know, I really really like you too''

''Really, really?'' I ask.

''Really, really, really, but maybe we should spend more time being with each other in real life. I'm not such a fan of you using your Spirit magic all the time.''

''Don't worry Sydney. I've got everything in control.'' I say, while pushing her closer to me.

''For some reason I don't believe that'' Sydney says with a slight smile on her face.

''Why, Sydney! I have plenty of self-control''

''Yeah right.'' she rolls her eyes. '' That's why you can't get your hands of me, right? All about using your self-control.''

''Maybe I don't want to control myself, especially when I'm with you.'' I start kissing her collarbone and I feel her sigh in my ear. Goddamn, I love her. We kiss for a moment longer and then Sydney pulls away, deciding it's time to go.

''You should get some sleep. See you tomorrow, okay?'' Sydney says.

''Of course'' I say and I let go of the dream. I find myself in my usual sitting position, whenever I am dream-walking. Then I hear my phone sing. I forgot to change my ring-tone last night. When I was a bit tipsy I changed it to ''Hit Me Baby One More Time'' by Britney Spears. I don't know why, really. I just remember passing out on the couch while listening to it.

I answer the phone. ''Adrian!?'' says a panicked girl's voice.

''Viktoria!?'' I say.

''Adrian, something is terribly wrong. Rose and Dimitri are missing. Probably kidnapped by Nathan.''

''What!?'' I say confused.

''Look, I know you don't like my brother, but I hope you still care enough about Rose. They're in big trouble. We need your help finding them. Lissa is here in a hospital in Baia. She's very confused and the doctors were forced to give her some drugs to calm her down.''

''Lissa is in a hospital? What does Nathan want with Rose and Dimitri? Didn't Rose kill him? What the hell is going on!? I swear if this is a prank, I'm going to punch someone!''

"What!? No. This isn't a prank. Goddamn it Adrian. The only thing I know is that the next thing I knew Rose, Dimitri and Lissa were gone. We eventually found Lissa in an alley, covered in litter. She was also covered in Strigoi blood and she doesn't know what happened to her. Only that Nathan was trying to kidnap her to get his revenge on Rose and Dimitri and slammed her into a wall. That's why we are almost certain that Nathan sent his companions to kidnap Rose and Dimitri while Lissa was distracted by Nathan and we were out doing our groceries.''

''Shit! So what do you want me to do?'' I ask.

''We want you and Sydney to come here to Baia and help us track Rose and Dimitri down. That's the only thing we can think of at this moment. Adrian, we're screwed and you and Sydney are the only ones who can help us at this point.''

''Okay, we will try and take the first flight to Russia. Only there is one problem. Sydney is being held here by the Alchemists. We'll have to come up with something, but I'll call you as soon as possibly when we've figured something out.''

''Adrian, there is not much time left.''

Then she hang up. I go to my secret liquor stash and pour myself a glass of whiskey. I have to tell Sydney. What is she going to tell her sister? She is already crossing the lines by ''doing so much for school''. If they found out she was using witch magic and dating a Moroi, they would totally freak out.

I decide to text her. But what should I say. ''Hey, we have to go to Baia and track down Rose and Dimitri, because they are probably kidnapped by Nathan. On top of that, Lissa is having a nervous breakdown. Isn't that WONDERFUL. It's going to be such an adventure!''

I just stick with:

_Sydney, I need to tell you something. I got a call from Viktoria and things are pretty messed up. Can you come over, as soon as possible?_

It's just after midnight when I hear someone entering my apartment.

''Okay, it better be important, because I went through a lot of trouble to go out past curfew.'' Sydney says.

''You may want to sit down'' I say. _How the fuck am I going to tell this?_

I just start with: ''Well, things went down pretty fast. Viktoria called me this afternoon, saying she needs our help. Rose and Dimitri are probably kidnapped by Nathan and Lissa is in a hospital in Baia.''

''What? Wait a second, let me process this.'' she says, taking a deep breath. ''Okay, What!?'' she says louder this time.

I tell her everything Viktoria told me.

''We have to go there immediately, Adrian'' she says softly after a pause. ''But I don't know if I can get my sister and the Alchemists to believe I'm just on a business trip.''

''I know'' I say. ''Can't you just tell them you have to visit Dimitri and Rose, because of the tattoo thing?''

''I can try'' she says hesitantly. ''I'll see what I can do, but if it doesn't work. We have to go anyway. Even if it means…. well you know what it means.''

''I do'' I say ''Let's just hope everything works out. And if it doesn't, than let's just hope things don't get _much _worse.''


End file.
